Greek Romance
by katerinaaqu
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction taking place in a Greek island! (summery inside) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Greek Romance…

_Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda, Shizuka Kawaii, Mai Kujaku, Ryou Bakura, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Rishid Ishtar, Arthur Hawkins and Rebecca Hawkins are all acquaintances or friends who live in the beautiful Greek island, Aigina, which is not too far from the capital of Greece Athens. They live their lives normally and happily when something comes to ruin their routine. A ship from Athens arrives and brings with it the two Muto brothers Yami Muto and his little brother Yugi Muto who had left the island years ago to go to study and work abroad and they decided to come back to their homeland again. The second visitor appears to be the world's best-known billionaire Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. Seto Kaiba had spent some of his childhood in the island before leaving again with his stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba. Now that his stepfather is dead he wants to come to the island for business. In any case their arrival to the island is definitely going to turn their lives upside down cause none of the men are the same as they used to be. The romance, the drama and the pain will enter in everyone's live when Anzu will fall in love with her old friend, Yami who shows interest to her too while Seto Kaiba appears to have fallen for her too. At the meantime Jounouchi will try to win the love of Mai Kujaku who appears to be rejecting him. While the two of them will try to live their love with the beautiful Aegean as a background, others will feel their heart tearing apart and others will hide old wounds of love. A classical Greek plot that reminds old Greek cinema…_

* * *

I decided to keep the names of the original Japanese anime and manga because I was feeling kind of lazy to figure out names for every character and also because I wanted to make it easier for you to understand the names of the characters.

The names of the chapters will probably be titles of old Greek songs and the story itself will be something like musical of the old Greek Cinema. Sometimes I might add some Greek phrases, which will be translated and explained to the descriptions below the chapters. I hope you will like it when I start it!

* * *

**A small fanfic I have the idea of writing. Because I am Greek to the bone and proud of it I wanted to share some of our Cinema with you guys! And because I love Yu-Gi-Oh! I had an idea inspired by my friend Kassandra-21 when I red her fanfiction**  
**"The Lonely Emperor"**

**Because usually the fanfictions with Yugioh take place in Domino City or Amerika, my story has nothing to do with Domino! In my story they are all supposed to be Greek! I hope you will like it when I start it!**  
**Here is the introduction (the summery) soon I hope to write more! Thank you!**

**Kali Diaskedasi! (Have Fun!)**


	2. O Glaros

The morning sun started to rise over the Aegean Sea and nature had started to wake up bit by bit… It was summertime and the rays of the sun were warm even this early of hour! However the island was still cool and nice, just a preparation before the hot summer day that was about to follow soon. The sea was already full with the while boats that were fishing outside Aigina's sea. The fishermen always woke up before the sunrise to go and fish. And the fish were coming fresh out at the harbor for the people to come and buy while they are still fresh and they still have the smell of sea on them… The life in there was simple. People worked the day and at night they would enjoy a glass of ouzo or wine enjoying the view of the sea at night. Well that morning was calm…and the sun was now shining bright. It was early but here in Greece the sun shines brightly since really early in the morning when it is summer… Then a small door of one of the white houses opened to reveal…a smiley face… It was a girl with white skin and bright blue eyes at the shade of the shallow, pure-blue waters of the sea…Her hair was shoulder-length and brown like milk chocolate. She was dressed in a blue dress that reached her knees and fitting sandals for the heat of the summer… She was around seventeen years old and people on that island were saying that she was the best in dancing syrtaki and hasapiko while they were also saying that she could dance heavy zebeikiko like a man! Her name was Anzu Mazaki… She got out of her house with a small basket under her arm and closed the door behind her… She started running in the streets sometimes spinning around herself like a ballerina. Anzu always dreamt of becoming a dancer and she loved dancing not only her country's dances but also the new ones like rock-n-roll, twist, shake and others…one day she would like to go and study dance abroad and become a great dancer… She had many dreams and big ones… Every night she wished for her dreams come true… Anyway, she started walking in the narrow streets among the balconies decorated with flowers and pots with mint and basil…the alleys always smelled sweet with all those…

"Kalimera! (1)" she waved her hand to an old lady that was watering her pots at the balcony

"Kalimera!" the old lady waved back with a smile at the happy girl that passed under her window.

Anzu continued running happily and found another lady walking up the street

"Kalimera!" she called to her

"Kalos se brika! (2)" she answered "Where are you off to Anzu?"

"To the port! I heard they brought some nice fish and mom wants some for the lunch today!" Anzu answered showing her basket

"I see! Good luck!"

"Efharisto! (3)" Anzu yelled waving at her cause she already was away…

After some time she reached the sea… The beautiful sapphire sea was glowing like a real gem under the golden sun! The beautiful boats were all lined up at the port and the gulls were all gathered on them or flying over the blue sea white like the sea-foam! She saw some men walking and carrying stones. They were taking them to the upper street, she guessed, to fix the damaged cobbled road. She waved them good morning too and she continued running happily, sometimes on the small mantel that was separating the sea from the road… She then saw some men, or rather young men, being in the sea till their knees. They had raised their trousers till above their knees to prevent them from getting wet and they were fixing some fishing nets… She smiled recognizing the two of them. The one was shirtless and he had his shirt over his back while the sleeves were tied around his neck. He was blonde like the straws in the summer and his eyes had a hazel-honey color. His name was Jounouchi Katsuya. He was known around because he was the son of a drunken man that always spent his money in drinking instead of buying food. His mother had died years now and so it was in his hand to work and gain money for himself and his little sister Shizuka, who had a really sensitive health, along with his father… He was doing several jobs here and there such as collie or helping the fishermen… He often got into trouble here and there or ending up in gang fights but nevertheless he had a golden heart and Anzu could see that…even if he was poor he always helped the others before himself! He was the same age as Anzu, maybe some months older… Next to him there was a man that was wearing a polo t-shirt instead. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Hiroto Honda. His father had a quite large fishing caique, therefore he was quite well-standing but far from rich. He sometimes helped his father and offered a job to Jounouchi once in a while. Anzu could easily describe him a real friend too and he had quite strong ideals. She smiled at them watching them from afar fixing the nets that in the sunshine seemed as if made of gold and the glistering water drops on them looked like diamonds! She waved at them and she yelled their names. They heard her and raised their heads to smile at her and wave at her. She simply walked away again…

* * *

She took the path that leaded upstairs to the small church. She didn't know why she did that but she simply wanted to take a long walk today… Fish could wait twenty minutes more… She giggled to herself and walked upstairs the small stairs that leaded up to the small church. She could hear the soft sound of the bells. The Matins was over. She remained there watching the people walking out of the church. Mostly there were older ladies she knew that… Then she saw a young woman coming out of the church. She was tall and slim. She had beautiful raven-hair that reached her shoulder blades… Her skin was tanned and her face beautiful while her eyes were deep blue like the sea far away in the deep waters…. She was young…in her middle twenties, around twenty-two now, she guessed, and like always she was wearing her long-sleeved, white Egyptian dress and two bangs of her hair were caught with golden ribbons…made from real gold…it was a family treasure, memoriam from her mother. Anzu smiled.

"Ishizu!" she called her.

The woman turned around and smiled to her one of her courteous, small smiles of hers. Ishizu Ishtar was one of the very few women Anzu could address as "real lady". She was from an aristocratic family and she lived in a classical aristocratic house along with her two brothers. She was half-Greek but mostly she was Egyptian. People admired her for her calm character and her polite ways but also for her exotic beauty. She was deeply religious and she believed in God with all her soul. She went to the church every day. She was the classical example of a Greek woman from the old times since she didn't get out much nor she liked the things youths of her age liked to do. She was acting older than the twenty-two years of her age. However Anzu, as well as everyone else in the island, knew that life was really unfair to her… Her mother had died when she was four years old, giving birth to her brother Marik, therefore to him she was both sister and mother... Marik Ishtar was always outside… He sometimes wouldn't return home till morning… Ishizu was always patiently waiting for him… Her older brother, five years older than her, Rishid Ishtar was technically adopted. Her mother had found him one day and took him in. However her father was really rigid…not only to her and her bother… She treated Rishid awfully… Anzu knew that this left another scar in Ishizu's soul… When Ishizu was fourteen her father was murdered by burglars that entered their house… Ever since, Rishid was the one who raised both of them, since he was an adult ( 18 years of age) back then… Ishizu was always polite and collected…she rarely ever had an outburst while they were saying that no one ever had seen her crying before…

"Kalimera Anzu…" she told her with her deep and courteous voice

Anzu smiled listening to her. She knew that Ishizu had a wonderful voice and a wonderful singing voice too…however she rarely ever sang in public…

"How are you?" Ishizu asked her calmly, "Where are you going?"

"To buy some fish!" Anzu answered, "I heard they caught some good ones today!"

Ishizu nodded.

"It is true. I saw some boats coming back before I left from my house to come here. Go before they take everything" she smiled calmly.

Anzu being completely the opposite from Ishizu, nodded with enthusiasm.

"Alight! Thank you Ishizu! See ya!"

Ishizu was left there waving at her while the young girl had started to run down the stairs again to go down to the small harbor again…

* * *

After that she passed by a tavern. She knew that tavern. It had live music every night. She saw a woman sitting on a chair next to the door sipping from a mug of coffee and yawning. She was tall with rich, blonde hair that reached down her hips. She had rich, big and well-formed breasts, which made her really popular to men! Her name was Mai Kujaku. She sang to that tavern and she usually was active at night. People in island constantly said to each other that she knew everything about men! Anzu sometimes felt jealous, in the good way of course, for that woman! She was so strong and confident! And she was barely twenty-four years of age! She approached her.

"Hey Mai! Did you stay up all night again?" she giggled.

Mai yawned.

"Kinda…" answered tiredly, "Those guys couldn't get enough!"

Anzu giggled.

"It is not their fault Mai! Remember that you do your best to have the lights on you!" Anzu teased her

She then added

"I saw Ishizu a few minutes ago…"

She knew that Mai and Ishizu were really good friends. Even if their lifestyles were completely different, Ishizu lived staidly; keeping low profile while Mai lived every night in the lights, dances and men. She had many relationships in the past while everyone knew that Ishizu was still a virgin, waiting for marriage first, but still both of them were really close to each other.

"Oh really?" Mai said, "Say hello to her from me next time you'll see her!"

"Sure!" she smiled

Mai yawned again.

"So where are you off to?"

Anzu giggled.

"Everyone is asking be about it today it seems. I was heading to buy some fish for lunch!"

"Oh! I see…you better hurry then…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know…because there will be no fish left in a little while"

"No, because soon it will be crowded…" Mai said

"Huh?" Anzu blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on…!" Mai said as a matter of fact, "As if you don't know!"

"Know what?"

Suddenly Anzu saw many people walking and some others running towards the big harbors where the bigger ships came to leave passengers and other stuff! Anzu blinked confused.

"Wow! Mai you were right… There are sure lots of people here today… I wonder what's going on…" she then turned back to Mai and said, "And why aren't you going to sleep now? You seem ready to sleep at the spot!"

Mai raised a brow.

"I guess you didn't know after all!"

Now Anzu was totally interested in hearing more.

"Know what?" she asked again knowing that when it came to gossip…Mai was the best source to hear!

"Haven't you heard the news? Today a KC ship is coming from Athens"

Anzu froze at hearing the name…

"KC…Kaiba Corporation…?!"

Mai nodded.

"Bingo!"

The next thing Anzu knew was that she was running at the harbors along with the others.

The smell of the sea was getting mixed with the smell of fish and several people around…people that were expecting their relatives and friends that were away for long… Anzu was among them… Kaiba Corporation… It was the greatest game company on earth and it was owned by a American-Greek man named Seto Kaiba… Seto Kaiba had lived in their island for some years long ago… Anzu hadn't seen him since they were kids… Really…would he come too along with that ship? Or wouldn't he? Anzu didn't know… If he did…had he changed a lot from the child she had met so long ago…? Or not? But that ship's arrival reminded her of her childhood…and also…a specific childhood friend she had long ago…he and his brother had left the island more than five years ago…to go and study abroad… She remembered how close they were…especially with the older brother… He was three years older than her…she hadn't heard from him by the day he left… How was he really…?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a luxurious passenger ship with the letters "KC" drawn on its prow…

* * *

_**Title meaning:**_ **The Gull**

**The gull is one of the most common seabirds in Greece. A very dear one that is. The song is called "The Gull"**  
** watch?v=Y3AK3j43enI**

**Music by: Manos Hatzidakis**  
**Lyrics by: Alekos Sakellarios**

**_Mia varka itan moni tis se thalassa galazia  
ki itane ki enas glaros me ololefka ftera  
ki olo tin kontozigone gia na tis kani nazia  
Kai tis fteruges tu evrehe sta galana nera_**

**(One boat was alone in blue sea**  
**and there was a gull with pure white wings**  
**and he kept coming close to it to put on airs and graces**  
**and he was wetting his wings to the blue waters)**

**Ke zilepsa ti varka ti mikri ti hionati**  
**pu tis filuse o glaros to katalefko pani**  
**ke niotho san varkula sta galazia ta plati**  
**pu olo perimeni kapio glaro na fani**

**(And I was jealous of the boat the small, the snow white one**  
**that the gull was guarding [or "kissing"] her pure white sail**  
**and I feel like a small boat in the blue ends [meaning the sea]**  
**that is always waiting for some gull to show up)**

**Ena gerani kokkino luludise sti glastra**  
**ki irthe mia petaluda pu petuse san treli**  
**ke pios na kserei arage ti tu pe i kselogiastra**  
**ki ekeino ekokkinise akoma pio poli**

**(A geranium bloomed red in the pot**  
**and a butterfly came flying like crazy**  
**and who knows what it [the butterfly] told it [the geranium], the seducer**  
**and it got even more red)**

**Ke olo sillogieme ta ftera t anigmena**  
**alla to ti na ipan den to vrisko omologo**  
**pios arage to kserei na to pi ke se mena**  
**as t akuga apo sena ki as kokkiniza ki ego**

**(And I keep thinking of the open wings**  
**but what they told I cannot find it, I confess**  
**who would know it to tell me too**  
**if only I heard it from you even if I blushed too)**

**Htes to feggari asimose tis lefkas mas ta filla**  
**pu stekotan akiniti eki stin erimia**  
**ki otan o bantis fisikse tis irthe anatrihilla**  
**ki amesos tremuliasane ta filla t asimia**

**(Yesterday the moon painted silver our poplar's the leaves**  
**that it was standing still, there in the wilderness**  
**and when the bantis [type of wind] blew it shivered [the poplar]**  
**and immediately the silver leaves trembled)**

**Ke olo sillogieme sillogieme pos kati**  
**prepi na ipe o bantis mistiko mes sta kladia**  
**as t akuga apo sena ta logakia tu banti**  
**ki as eniotha na tremi san ta filla I kardia**

**(And I keep thinking, thinking that something**  
**must have the bant told it secretly in the branches**  
**if only I heard from you the words of banti's**  
**even if I would feel the heart tremble like the leaves)**

_**Greek words:**_

(1) _Kalimera:_ Good morning  
(2) _Kalos se brika:_ Litteraly means "It's good that I found you". It is a usual greeting expression that means "Nice to see you!" It is another way to greet someone who says "Hello" to you!  
(3) _Efharisto:_ Thank you

**Anyway! Apparently here we have some background stories for each character and I tried to describe the beauties of my country at the age of 60's or 70's. I hope you like it! You can imagine the song playing while reading from the part Anzu gets out of the house! Also when I mention about Rishid being an adult, in Greece you become adult when you become 18 years old. Syrtaki, Zeimpekiko and Hasapico are all greek dances and you will see more soon! Ouzo is also a really famous drink in Greece**

**Please review me Enjoy!**


	3. Hartaeti

The big ship was flowing so gracefully on the salty water of the sea that it gave the impression that it was made of something much lighter than the metal it truly was made of… But at the same time with power and it sure was causing the respect of the sailors that were looking at it from away or below…or even for those who were on board… The ship was traveling in the absolute blue…blue of the sea below it…blue of the sky above…The sound of its engineer was making people think of one of the dragons of Greek mythology…perhaps the legendary Hydra or something… The sun was warm and bright…and the day was perfect for trip… The cool breeze that was coming from the sea all around was bringing with it the smell of salt and iodine… A few people were standing out on the deck talking to each other or enjoying the view… A man was standing alone in a corner leaning against the gunwale and he was gazing at the sea waves with his deep and homesick gaze… He was gazing as if he had never seen sea before…he was inhaling the smell of it as if he had never smelled it before… He seemed to be in his twenties and he was quite handsome. His silhouette was slim but yet his body was well built. His back was broad and his muscular arms were proving that he sure took care of his physical appearance. His hair was unique… It was tri-colored and spiky in violet, black and golden bold-like spikes. His eyes was the most beautiful thing in his face… They were dark crimson like fresh drawn blood…like two liquid rubies…sharp and fiery…however now his gaze was calm and dreamy…homesick… He was dressed in simple black loose pants and a sleeveless shirt that was pointing his broad shoulders well… The light breeze was waving his hair. The man was smiling a dreamy smile…his heart was flattering in his chest…

"Yami!" he heart someone calling him

The man named Yami turned around to see a shorter version of himself. A boy around fifteen years of age approached him. He had less golden bangs in his spiky hair and he wasn't that well built nor his eyes were so sharp and strong. His eyes were big and round in a sweet violet color. He looked more innocent than the man that seemed to be ready to enjoy and suck every single drop of his life to the best!

"Yugi…" he said in a deep and rich masculine voice

"Finally I found you big brother!" Yugi said to his older brother, "I thought that I would find you here. What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing…" the man said and looked towards the waves again, "I am just…relaxing…watching the sea…"

"Jeez Yami! It is almost as if you have never seen sea before! And we were both born in the sea!"

Yami chuckled.

"However…it's been so long…oh so long since the day I actually smelled this sea for the last time…the sea of my country…" Yami whispered

Yugi smiled too. He was also really excited with this trip! They were going back home! They were going back to their island!

"You're right! I never had you for a philosopher Yami!" he teased him

Yami's answer was a loud chuckle and then he said:

"Well…me neither…but now I can actually feel it… This is the air of my country…and now…now we are heading to our island after so long…"

"Wow Yami! Can you imagine? How do you think the others are? Will they still be there? Will they be the way we remember them?" Yugi said enthusiastically

"I guess" Yami shrugged, "I don't know…I haven't been to the island for five years myself… But how can you ever know? Miracles happen"

He looked at Yugi with a huge smirk on his face as he finished the sentence:

"…Maybe the house will be still in its place!"

The two brothers laughed. The ship kept on going soothingly

* * *

"Well it was really kind of Kaiba to book us cabins in his ship"

"Kaiba? Kind? What do you know!" Yami said mockingly, "He and kindness are not the best combination…! At least we paid for our cabins!"

"Brother! That's mean!" Yugi protested half jokingly

Yami chuckled loudly again… Some dozens of meters away from them another man was sitting on a sun-bed alone with his laptop on his knees and he seemed to be really busy with it. He was tall and well built with brunette hair and icy-cold eyes. He appeared to be in his twenties and he was dressed in white pants and white shirt with long sleeves. A younger boy with tame less black hair and black eyes ran to him. It should have been around twelve and it was dressed with a t-shirt and shorts.

"Seto!" the young boy called, "I wanted to inform you, that in a couple of minutes we will see the island!"

The man named Seto barely raised his eyes from the computer.

"Mokuba. Calm down. I know that already. I have programmed the timetable of my ship after all!" he said rigidly

The boy named Mokuba pouted.

"Alright…I just wanted to inform you about it…"

His pout then disappeared to give its place to his smile again.

"I can't wait, big brother! Once we go there I wanna swim!" he said enthusiastically

The man, that appeared to be his older brother, rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Mokuba" he told him again.

"Fine…fine…" Mokuba sat next to him

He then looked at him and said

"Do you think that we will meet Ishizu again?"

Seto, or better Seto Kaiba the president of Kaiba Corporation and owner of the specific ship they were on, raised his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you expect me to know? And anyway what with that girl? We barely met her almost ten years ago! I can't understand why you are so eager to see her again"

"I know…but she was…so kind when we met her. She supported us… And…wasn't she two years older than you big brother?"

Seto Kaiba sighed a bit annoyed.

"I never actually asked her many things as you can recall. We spent three years with her when we were kids and that's all. Honestly I don't see what's the big deal with her anyway and I don't see the point of this conversation in the first place!"

He clicked a few more keys on the keyboard.

"And anyway if you are so interested to see her again, wait till we reach the island and you'll find that by yourself. Personally I have a company to run and I don't have time to search…old acquaintances…"

Mokuba sighed. Unlike him, his brother was always cold to everyone…

"Fine…fine…" he agreed

* * *

Like Mokuba had predicted, in about half an hour later…

"Look Yami! Look!" Yugi called enthusiastically pointing to the horizon

The island had appeared far away…and it was coming closer and closer…

"We arrived…" Yami said in a low voice

"How long Yami…! How long…" Yugi whispered

"A lot… Entire years…" the elder Greek whispered again

Soon the ship got in the harbor and the two brothers could see so many people down there, yelling happily or waving white scarves to their loved ones that would possibly be on that ship. Yami and Yugi had grabbed their suitcases and they were looking down with ecstatic eyes at the people that were gathered together… Their people…their island…after years abroad finally…

"Let's go!" Yugi said happily taking his luggage.

"Yes!" Yami agreed with even more enthusiasm

Both of them ran among the other passengers to get off the ship…and walk again to the ground of their island…

* * *

Meanwhile in the harbors, Anzu was standing there among people. She was really curious to see who was coming in that ship. The name of Kaiba Corporation was well known even in their small island. She was really curious to see, as if some strange power was telling her that she would see something interesting there. She looked around a little. She spotted Mai who was lighting a cigarette in her mouth and then she spotted Honda and Jounouchi. Apparently almost the entire island's population seemed to have gathered there. And people started to walk out of the ship. She saw people going to hug their relatives or friends. She took her eyes off the ship and looked around again. Suddenly a loud chuckle caught her attention. Her head snapped to that direction without knowing the reason and then she saw… She saw that tri colored spiky hair and those crimson eyes…and her mind filled with sweet memories of the childhood… She remembered that boy that was always playing games with her…that boy who was always visiting her so early in the morning that everyone else in her house was still asleep and brought her some delicious peach or warm bread and she would run to his arms and hug him and then they would both eat their "breakfast" together by the sea or in her garden. The other time she and the boy would go to swim and he would dive in and tease her by tickling her feet underwater and then emerged out of the water behind her and when she would turn her head around he blew water in her face and when both were laughing she would dive underwater to pull his legs and drag him under the surface…or splash water on his face. She remembered that boy that was always there for her, dealing with bullies or older kids for her and the one that was always watching her dancing and clapping his hands at her as if she was the greatest dancer in the world… Finally she remembered that boy at the age of fifteen, taking his little brother (age 10) by the hand and both getting on board to a ship to sail away…for abroad to study and work…and they never came back…till now… Her breath was caught in her throat seeing the tall man a few meters away from her… Suddenly her cheeks felt warmer and her heart started beating loudly… Then the man, who hadn't noticed her yet, turned his head while he was teasing his little brother and his crimson eyes widened as he froze staring at her… Suddenly to her all the other sounds of the harbor went silent and only he existed…only the sound of her heart was reaching her ears…

"Anzu…?" she heard his rich voice asking.

He seemed confused and surprised. The tone of his masculine voice caused a shiver down her spine. She remembered that boy, her friend, having deeper voice than the rest of the kids around but this…this… She never expected to hear such a wonderful voice… The man started approaching her…his crimson eyes staring deeply in hers… He had left his suitcases on the ground and wasn't taking his eyes off her…

"…Is that you…?" he questioned again, "It's me…Yami…Yami Muto…remember…?"

"Yami…?" she questioned narrowing her eyes as if she couldn't believe it

"Uh-Huh…" he nodded his head with a big smile on his face

And then Anzu's eyes widened in joy as her face turned into the mask of an enthusiastic child that had seen the greatest thing ever!

"Wahhhh!" she yelled and the next moment she had run in his arms

And Yami laughing loudly had wrapped his arms around her as if they were both two mindless children, seeing each other for the first time after years.

"I can't believe it!" Anzu was yelling

"Oh God! What great surprise!" Yami was also yelling

"I'll lose my mind! I can't believe it's you!"

"Me neither! There! Let me see you! Goodness! How much you've grown! You're a proper woman now!"

And Anzu was laughing loudly along with Yami. She never expected to see him again. They hugged and looked each other countless times. What a great joy that was!

"Hey Anzu!" Yugi also said

"Yugi!" Anzu pulled back from Yami to look at him before hugging Yugi tightly as well.

The younger male blushed ten shades of red but hugged her back enthusiastically

"I can't believe it! You've grown up Yugi!" Anzu was telling him

"I am so happy to see you too Anzu! Oh goodness!" he was saying as well

Anzu pulled back from the hug to see Yugi's blushing face. Of course... Yugi was always shy and collected completely unlike his brother who always was passionate, brave and decisive… She felt her cheeks flare again. When had he become so…

"Heeeeyyy!" they heard a voice behind them

They turned around to see Mai coming

"Mai!" Yami called with a huge smile

They hugged.

"Well, well…look who's back!" she commented

"Mai! I am so glad to see you! You seem fine!"

"Oh I am!" she said and blew off some steam from her cigarette

"But you smoke a lot!" Anzu told her

"And what are you? My mother?" she replied playfully

She then looked at Yugi and winked at him

"Hey there Yugi! You seem just fine! Are you still embarrassed of older women?" and winked at him

Yugi's face became red again

"M-Mai…! Don't say such things!"

Yami chuckled loudly as always. Anzu now realized that she loved his laughter. Before she had the chance to ask him anything they heart another voice

"Heeey! Yami! Yugi!"

They turned around

"Jounouchi!" Yami called out and the next thing he knew was that he was hugging his old friend tightly

"Hey Yami! Mavra matia kaname gia na se dume! (1)"

"I am so happy to see you too Jounouchi! Hey Honda!"

Another hug with Honda and then it was Yugi's turn. Then Yami turned to Anzu again and his smile was so charming that the girl couldn't help herself and she hugged him again tightly and he hugged her back

"I can't believe it you're back!" she said again to the Muto brothers, "How so? How are you guys here?"

"Well…" Yami begun, "Let's say that we spent enough time abroad! It was about time for us to return to our home!"

Anzu's face lit up happily

"So you're back to stay?"

"Yes!" Yugi now nodded, "Yami was planning this for years now! To be honest he was saying that he would come back by the moment we left the island! After Yami studied abroad and worked for a couple of years we decided to come back…especially after Grandpa died…"

Anzu's face became less happy. Yugi and Yami's parents had died in a car accident when they were children. Yugi was five and Yami was ten… She remembered how strong Yami was and he was trying to hide his tears while holding crying Yugi in his arms… She remembered that funeral really well. Therefore Sugoroku Muto, their Grandfather had raised them…

"Oh Yugi…Yami…I am sorry for your loss guys…"

Yami smiled a gentle smile

"Don't worry. He passed away in his sleep peacefully. He was really old and lived his life… We are not sad anymore."

He smiled more and his previous enthusiasm came back

"So here we are!" he said, "And we're here to stay!"

"Where are you staying?"

"Well since our house was closed for more than five years, we are staying in the hotel till our house is fixed up a little. After that, we'll move to our old house!"

"Oh, that's great guys!" she said happily, "I am so happy you're back!"

And then she remembered something else and asked

"By the way…you are traveling with the Kaiba Corporation… Has Seto Kaiba come too?"

"Vevea (2). You didn't see him?"

"No…was he with you? Were?"

"Well…he was… Ah! Na 'tos! (3)" he said pointing towards the ship

They turned around and then Anzu saw him… She was really surprised to see how much he had changed… He was standing on the ship, looking down at everyone. He was so tall and so…so… Well he had sure changed a lot! His eyes were sharp and piercing like ice! The boy standing next to him seemed to be Mokuba but he hadn't changed as much as his brother… Suddenly by pure luck, their eyes met… Azure was lost in azure… She then thought that Kaiba's expression changed to a slight surprise but only for a brief second…

"Kaiba…" she thought

* * *

Seto Kaiba was still on his ship watching at the passengers walking out of the ship. He was watching with his usual, cold stare. Business. All that was only business to him…nothing more and nothing less… Mokuba on the other hand was so enthusiastic that he seemed ready to…jump off the ship. For a brief second his eyes spotted Yami Muto and his little brother Yugi Muto. Oh, those two…they had worked in his company for a small amount of time. He wasn't really…that fond of them but he didn't hate them either. Little Yugi was just an annoying little indecisive child while Yami was a cocky, overconfident man to him. He then saw a blonde man. Oh, he recalled that annoying loser. His name was…oh how was it…oh, correct. Jounouchi Katsuya…an annoying brat that was acting like someone. The brunette one was another loser. What was his name again? Oh, right. Hiroto Honda.

"Just my luck!" he thought

He was on that island for business and now the first people he actually saw were those losers! He barely had time to meet them and honestly he didn't want to have anything to do with them! He had just met them for three years almost ten years before and that was all to him… Next was a blonde woman that barely was dressed with clothes! Humph! Right. That was Mai Kujaku. She was a bigmouth maiden as far as he remembered. She was good four years older than he was or so he remembered… He rolled his eyes annoyed. Why had he had to meet all the idiots together? However then his breath got caught in his throat. How hadn't he seen her till now…? That teenager…that brunette… Could it be…? Correct! She was Anzu Mazaki. She was just a pushy little brat that he had met back then…but now how…how did she transform to…such a beautiful woman…? For a second he caught himself observing her…and when her blue eyes looked up at him and met his own…he couldn't help it but being surprised… There was no doubt it was her…but then again she looked so different…

"Seto…? Hey! Seto…" Mokuba called for him

"Hm?" he mumbled absentmindedly

"Are you alright?"

That snapped him out of his delirium. What on earth?! He was the president of the greatest game (and not only) company in the world! And now he was doing what? Spacing out, like some love-struck schoolgirl? He mentally cursed himself for that and his frozen voice came out rigid

"I am fine Mokuba. Let's get out to get over with it!"

Mokuba blinked at that but he was kind of used to his brother's attitude. However now he had to confess that he was a lot stranger than he usually was…

"O…Okay big brother…" he answered

* * *

Anzu Mazaki saw the two Kaiba brothers walking towards the inside of the ship

"Wow…" she said, "He sure has changed a lot…" she commented

"Kaiba? Nah! I don't think so…" Yami commented, "He is the same curmudgeon!"

"Yami! That's mean!" Yugi scolded him

"But it's true! He is still cold like a moving iceberg!" Yami chuckled, "Anyway! Tonight we will celebrate it!"

Anzu looked at him as he continued:

"…And I want this evening to be proper! Greek! We will carouse tonight!"

Jounouchi laughed hard

"Oh I sure love this guy!" he commented

"Fine!" Mai said too, "I have the night off tonight. Let's go to the tavern I work at!"

"But Yami…" Anzu wanted to protest.

She couldn't spend too much money. Especially now that she wanted to gather them so she would go to study dance in New York… And she never was really rich anyway. However Yami grinned

"Don't worry…my treat!" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

For Yami money wasn't an issue anymore.

"Ah…okay then!" she smiled.

All the gang started walking away from the harbor cheerfully… They didn't even see the limo that passed behind them… Seto Kaiba though sure did see them behind the limo's windows…

* * *

**Title Meaning:** Kites

**This is music without words that was composed by Mikis Theodorakis. The musical instrument that is heard the most is bouzouki which is the most well known greek musical instrument**.  
watch?v=pSujHbm-rG8

**(you can imagine the melody playing while we see the ship travelling in the sea:))**

**Greek Words and Phrases:**

(1) _Mavra matia kaname gia na se dume:_ Litteraly means "We did black eyes to see you". It is a phrase said to people we haven't seen in a long time. The expression could mean "We haven't seen you in a long time!" or more simply "We missed you!"  
(2) _Vevea:_ Means "Of course" or "Sure"  
(3) _Na 'tos!:_ Here means "There he is!"

**Here we have an introduction to Yami and Yugi and Kaiba brothers. Yami and Yugi had left the island when they were young si they would study abroad. Now they are back to stay. Seto Kaiba had lived with his brother in the island only for three years when he was a child. More will be revealed soon. Anzu and Yami's reunion was kinda ispired by Nala and Simba from Lion King**  
**Anzu and Yami were really close friends when they were children...but now...now could it be that their relationship will be different? And Kaiba?**

**Please review me! Enjoy!**


End file.
